<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>leap of faith by badritual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146512">leap of faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual'>badritual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Mid-Order 66, Not Beta Read, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers, The Force, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And then Rex was flying.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; The Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>leap of faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Working title was "Yeet."</p>
<p>I've still got TCW feelings I guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get me over there.”</p>
<p>Then Rex was off and running. And then he was leaping, blaster bolts sizzling by his head, buffeted on something more than air. Something powerful caught him just under the arms and lifted. </p>
<p>And then Rex was flying. </p>
<p>Somehow, he wasn’t afraid—not that he was afraid of much. Wasn’t afraid that she’d drop him or throw him a little too hard against the nose of the shuttle or that she’d overshoot his landing spot and toss him ten, twenty feet clear.</p>
<p>Rex trusted her, implicitly. Completely. </p>
<p>Her power cradled him in its arms. For far too brief a moment they were entwined like a two-strand rope, the soldier and the energy that wove through all living things. </p>
<p>Then the Force deposited him against the hull of the ship, socking the breath out of his lungs. </p>
<p>Rex shook off the shock of the impact—and the way the Force had felt wrapped around him—and clambered inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>